


Люди и кольца

by tau_kita77, WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Два покушения на Десятого за месяц. Думать о предателях из близкого окружения не хотелось, но для посторонних организаторы покушений проявляли поразительную осведомленность.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173935
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF KHR тексты M-E 2021





	Люди и кольца

— Все в порядке?

Дорога стелилась под колеса; справа от нее подлесок поднимался вверх по холмам, слева солнце бликовало на мелких барашках волн — идиллия.

Гокудера по привычке подергал серьгу-колечко в ухе.

— Конечно, Десятый.

Поездку планировал он лично, в последний момент отправив вчера назначенного водителя в пустой машине по другому маршруту; все автомобили автопарка Вонголы проверяли два дня назад и с тех пор к ним никто не приближался, запись с камер слежения Гокудера тоже проверил лично.

Все должно было быть нормально, но не было — он это чувствовал. 

Два покушения на Десятого за месяц.

Кто-то серьезный играл против них, но кто? Думать о предателях из близкого окружения не хотелось, но для посторонних организаторы покушений проявляли поразительную осведомленность.

— Конечно, — повторил он, совсем не чувствуя уверенность, звучавшую в голосе, за мгновение до того, как все вышло из-под контроля. 

Машина затормозила резко — инерцией Гокудеру дернуло вперёд и тут же назад. Ещё был слышен скрип тормозов, а он уже выскочил наружу.

— Не выходи, Десятый! Не выходи!

В метре перед машиной стояла девочка, лет трёх-четырёх, с плюшевым ярко-желтым медведем в руках. Волосы и подол платья трепал ветер — которого, блядь, здесь просто не было.

Иллюзия, чертова обманка, которой их заставили остановиться.

Стреляли одновременно со всех сторон, нападавших было слишком много, били они по автомобилю и стёклам, обычным оружием и пламенным, в шквальном огне тяжело было понять, кого надо вырубать первым, и Гокудера стрелял попеременно во все стороны.

А потом все неожиданно стихло.

Он зацепил краем взгляда девочку, таявшую в воздухе, как мираж над дрожащим от жара асфальтом, и, ещё не зная, но уже чувствуя, что произошло что-то ужасное, медленно повернулся к машине.

Десятый оседал на дорогу, сползая спиной по чёрной блестящей двери, бессильно опустив руки в смешных вязаных рукавицах — не успел активировать кольцо, или пламя погасло за те секунды, что внимание Гокудеры было приковано к той стороне дороги, что от моря. Перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна: отражение солнечных зайчиков на волнах и собственного ужаса, от которого замерло сердце и сбилось дыхание.

Пульс дрожащими пальцами нащупался не сразу: слабый, сбивающийся, он едва ощущался под тонкой кожей. Гокудера вливал пламя с двух рук, солнце с дождем вперемешку, пытаясь замедлить толчками вытекающую кровь и затянуть раны, что-то шептал, сам не понимая, молится ли он, проклинает, пытается привлечь в помощь потусторонние силы или отогнать их. 

Кто-то из машины сопровождения, подоспевший когда все уже закончилось, догадался вызвать медиков. Пока Десятого укладывали на носилки, Гокудера крикнул придерживавшему дверь Брауни:

— Пули... Похоже, с пламенем грозы...

Тот кивнул коротко, глядя только на Цуну, услышал или нет — непонятно, но едва Гокудера двинулся следом за носилками, рявкнул:

— Прочь, мальчишка, будешь мешать врачам!

И Гокудера, растерянно захлопав по карманам в поисках сигарет, отступил перед человеком, который мог сделать что-то ему самому недоступное — спасти Десятому жизнь.

Брауни смягчился, спросил, ткнув в испачканную кровью рубашку:

— Сильно зацепило?

— Это не моя.

В глазах защипало, и Гокудера отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Он ехал в машине сопровождения, не выпуская из виду мчавшийся перед ними белый микроавтобус — тот, в котором боролись за жизнь Десятого, и, едва прибыли к замку, подбежал к нему.

— Пришлось ввести в кому, — устало проронил Брауни.— Гроза, ты прав. Сильно повреждено все. 

Наконец закурив, Гокудера прикончил сигарету за пару затяжек и пошёл к себе.

Он метался по комнате, как по клетке: новостей не было час, два, — похоже, состояние Десятого не менялось. Он так и не снял заскорузлую от крови рубашку, боялся отойти от телефона, как будто секунда промедления могла что-то изменить в новостях, которые ему сообщат. 

Когда день плавно начал переходить в сумерки, рубашка наконец отправилась в корзину для белья, стоявшую в душевой. Переодевшись, Гокудера подошёл к окну, распахнул его и замер, не донеся до рта сигарету. По дорожке, ведущей к замку, шли Хранители Девятого, Койот и Ганаш, целеустремленно, разве что не чеканили шаг.

Шли не к нему даже — за ним, отчётливо понял Гокудера.

Мысль о таком развитии событий конечно, посещала, хотя он гнал ее до последнего. Три покушения, во всех случаях за безопасность отвечал Гокудера, в последний раз и вовсе ехал вместе с Десятым. Итог — Десятый в коме, изрешеченный пулями, а на Гокудере ни царапины. Подстава прекрасная по исполнению. Сам Десятый в его вину не поверил бы, но он в коме, и когда придёт в себя — неизвестно. О том, что он может вообще не очнуться, Гокудера просто не думал, это было за пределами того, что он мог вынести.

Он давно не выставлял напоказ своей преданности Десятому, ему хватало, что тот сам знает о ней. О том, что для старшего поколения он оставался потенциально ненадежным, Гокудера знал тоже. Когда-то давно Ямамото (сердце привычно кольнуло) рассказал, что поездка в Италию, к Каваллоне, которую Гокудере предлагали, была проверкой. Никого из Хранителей не проверяли так, даже, черт побери, Мукуро. 

И сейчас, окажись на месте Гокудеры любой другой Хранитель, скорее всего, к нему не отнеслись бы с таким подозрением. 

Времени на раздумья было немного. Гокудера схватил со стола коробочки, распихал по карманам, надел кольца: привычно, как военные передергивают затвор. Закрыл дверь на ключ изнутри и оставил его в замочной скважине — это задержит тех, кто уже поднимался по лестнице, на пару минут; ему хватит.

А дальше... дальше будет видно. Ему надо найти тех, кто стоял за покушениями, иначе вскоре Вонгола объявит на него охоту. 

Он сжал на удачу ладонью талисманы, висевшие на шее, и шагнул на карниз.

***

Гокудера шёл по улицам наугад, сворачивая в проулки между домами, едва что-то начинало казаться подозрительным. Без денег — картой пользоваться нельзя, отследят; без машины и мобильного, ставших привычными за последние годы. Но зато с оружием, что в его положении было намного ценнее.

Мест, где он мог остановиться, было немного. Гостиницы и мотели исключались, конспиративные квартиры Вонголы, естественно, тоже. К сестре он не рискнул идти — займёт ли она в случае прямого противостояния его сторону, проверять не хотелось, друзей, у которых можно было бы спрятаться на время, у него на Сицилии никогда не было.

Зато была квартира, купленная когда-то через подставных лиц, о которой, как он надеялся, никто не знал, кроме одного человека, а тот уже мог про нее и забыть, в конце концов, несколько лет прошло. Но голова нужна была ясной, а с квартирой было связано слишком много воспоминаний, и Гокудера кружил по кварталу, то сужая круги, то снова отдаляясь от нужного дома, и никак не мог решить, стоит ли ему воспользоваться ей или можно придумать еще какой-нибудь вариант.

Увидев несколько человек, идущих медленно, озираясь по сторонам, он на автомате свернул от них, и, лишь пройдя несколько метров, понял, что свернул в тупик. Шаги за спиной ускорились, и, выдохнув сквозь зубы — а ведь был так близко к спасению, какого хера тупил — он выхватил коробочку, вогнал в неё столько пламени, сколько успел, и ударил, развернувшись, не целясь.

Нападавших было больше, чем сперва показалось, да и от пламени они прикрывались неплохо, били в ответ почти без остановки, друг за другом, не давая передохнуть. Его задело раз, второй — практически по одному и тому же месту, по правой руке, целились намеренно, лишая возможности ударить в ответ, да что там, даже защита уже давалась с трудом.

И ни спрятаться, ни убежать было некуда.

Он рванул к ним, надеясь, что вблизи не рискнут стрелять, побоятся положить своих же «дружественным огнём», дадут прорваться на улицу, а там — поминай как звали. Не все бои нужно выигрывать, иногда победа — уйти живым, и это тот самый случай.

Но выпускать его никто не планировал, даже с риском зацепить друг друга в него летели цветные лучи пламени, окрашивая грязную подворотню ярким, неуместно-праздничным светом.

Он сделал то, что обещал себе никогда не делать — активировал тонкое кольцо на мизинце, шагнул в сторону, и, когда все внимание переключилось на одного из нападавших, рухнувшего под направленным на него пламенем, вышел из тупика. Остановился, зная, что его не увидят, и смотрел. Он подозревал, но хотел убедиться.

Гокудера знал, что сейчас видят оставшиеся в переулке — его тело, и до того, как они осознают свою ошибку, он успеет уйти. Только увидит своими глазами... Да. Тот, что был у них за старшего, склонился над телом и стянул с его правой руки то, что для них выглядело как кольцо урагана.

Кивнув сам себе, Гокудера побежал в сторону квартиры, своей единственной надежды, больше не разрешая себе сомневаться.

Он бежал, останавливался, прижимаясь спиной к так и не остывшим стенам домов, прислушивался, нет ли погони, кляня себя за сигареты, от которых дыхание было тяжелым и шумным, и бежал снова.

У нужного дома он постоял несколько минут; с опаской, боком, шагнул в подъезд — было бы слишком тупо попасться здесь, в двух шагах от квартиры. Но никого не было ни в подъезде, ни на лестничной клетке.

Зайдя в квартиру, он тихо притворил дверь, расслабленно прислонился к ней спиной. Осторожно ощупал руку, рану на предплечье, которая уже схватилась подсохшей кровяной корочкой — пустяки, царапина, хватит собственного пламени, чтобы прийти в норму.

Можно было дать себе несколько минут на отдых и даже пару часов на сон — если, конечно, удастся уснуть, мысли о Десятом, отошедшие было на второй план, снова нагнали. Жив ли он? Если те, кто поймали его в тупике, были из Вонголы, то точно нет.

Но тогда бессмысленно делать что либо, его от расправы не спасет ничего, да он и не будет спасаться. Но ведь если это люди из Вонголы, то Гокудера должен был их знать, ну хоть кого-то, не могли же на него натравить совсем новичков, а он не видел ни одного знакомого лица. Стало чуть легче. 

Достав сигарету, он сунул ее в рот, потянулся к выключателю и услышал откуда-то из глубины комнаты мягкий низкий голос:

— Не включай свет. Я все еще не уверен, что за домом не следят.

Гокудера медленно убрал сигарету обратно в пачку.

О квартире знал только один человек, который должен был быть где-то далеко от Палермо, но, сюрприз, был здесь, хотелось бы знать — зачем? 

— Ну здравствуй, Ямамото, — спокойно сказал Гокудера. К ночи он исчерпал все эмоциональные ресурсы организма, и больше, кажется, не мог ни бояться, ни удивляться. — Какими судьбами?

***

Первый порыв бежать прочь вспыхнул и погас: если бы Ямамото прислали его устранить, то вряд ли бы он заговорил. 

— Вспомнил, что у меня есть ключ. Решил заглянуть.

В его голосе звучала улыбка, та самая, легкая и беспечная, которую невыносимо хотелось стереть с его губ кулаком. Но в этот раз он не стал испытывать терпение Гокудеры, продолжил уже нейтральным, чуть отчужденным тоном, заставив мгновенно собраться:

— Цуна будет в порядке. Нужно время, но с ним все будет хорошо.

— Предлагаешь мне дожидаться этого момента под надзором Хранителей Девятого?

— Нет.

Раньше он бы наверняка уговаривал вернуться и убеждал, что с Гокудерой ничего не случится. Он повзрослел, с легкой горечью отметил Гокудера, они оба повзрослели, пожалуй, даже слишком. В свои двадцать с небольшим он иногда чувствовал себя лет на сорок. 

— Как ты узнал, что я здесь?

— Я не знал. Искал тебя по городу, случайно набрел на один переулок... Неплохо ты их развел.

— А ты сразу раскусил? 

— Ты забыл, что я знаю?

Не выдержав, Гокудера достал пачку, вытащил сигарету губами. Дрожащие руки сунул в карманы, нащупал коробочку, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Так что я просто развернулся и поспешил сюда, это ведь недалеко. Решил, что стоит попробовать подождать тебя тут... и не ошибся.

— Многим еще рассказал? — Гокудера очень старался говорить равнодушно, даже, кажется, получалось.

Самый большой его секрет. Шестое пламя. Если кто-то узнает и сообразит... Если у тебя шесть видов пламени, то наверняка ты можешь собрать их вместе и выдать седьмой. Небо, которое объединяет. 

Гокудера ведь должен был стать главой Семьи, ожидаемо, в общем, что у него оказалось небо — от которого он отказался, предпочтя ураган, как другие предпочитают беретту кольту. Небо лишало его возможности быть тем, кем он хотел, и ставило под вопрос его статус хранителя, так что он скрывал его, как мог, — как и туман, который мог навести кого-то на ненужные мысли.

Теперь наличие у него этого пламени и вовсе стало рискованным: такая веская в чужих глазах причина для его покушений на Десятого — одно небо хочет сместить другое, и черта с два докажешь, что намеренно разобрал его в себе на шесть видов. Дисперсия пламени — интересно, такое кому-то, кроме него, удавалось? Приходило ли оно еще хоть кому-то в голову вообще, хотелось бы знать. 

— Никому я не рассказывал.

Ему так хотелось верить — хотя бы потому, что больше сейчас верить было некому.

— Да кури ты. То место, где ты сейчас, точно не просматривается.

— А то, где ты? — Гокудера чиркнул зажигалкой, с наслаждением затянулся. — Устал разговаривать с темнотой, знаешь.

Ямамото рассмеялся, бесшумно появился напротив, в красноватом свете тлеющего табака.

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока сигарета не догорела до фильтра, и очередная судорожная затяжка не оставила на языке резкий химический привкус.

— Тебе пора, наверное, — сказал Гокудера, пытаясь в темной прихожей нащупать что-то, обо что можно затушить окурок. 

— Пепельница на полу. Да, пойду уже. Никого подозрительного возле дома не вижу, но все равно — будь осторожнее. Вернусь завтра, принесу новости.

— И сигареты принеси.

— И сигареты, — согласился Ямамото. — Я тебе оставил деньги в кухне на столе, если что. 

Свет после его ухода Гокудера так и не зажег, и совсем не из-за того, что кто-то мог наблюдать за окнами. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и он дошел до кресла, прихватив из прихожей пепельницу, сел в него с ногами. Нужно было думать о будущем, а он вместо этого ударился в воспоминания о прошлом. О Ямамото, о себе, о них — пять лет назад.

Безумные полгода, которые они то целовались до опухших губ, то ругались, иногда доходя до драк. Опыта отношений ни у одного из них не было, и они получали его вместе, не стесняясь с детской еще жестокостью ударить по самому больному в ответ на какое-то безобидное замечание. У каждого были свои планы на будущее и каждый пытался доказать, что его взгляды на жизнь правильнее. Ни слушать, ни слышать друг друга они не умели, да и не пытались. Неудивительно, что однажды они расстались, редко у кого первые отношения оказываются единственными.

Вот только для Гокудеры они так и остались самыми важными, что бы и с кем у него ни было потом. До сегодняшнего появления Ямамото Гокудера был уверен, что только он не смог отпустить то, что закончилось пять лет назад, только он не может перестать думать — а может они были слишком глупыми тогда, может, все могло сложиться, начнись оно позже. 

А еще Гокудера помнил, как Ямамото прикусывал губу, если запускать ему руки в волосы, как он стонал, когда касаешься его языком между лопаток.

Он так старался все забыть, и думал, что получается, а оказалось, что помнит даже слишком хорошо.

И они так и не стали друг другу чужими, как бы ни пытались общаться реже, как бы ни старались ограничить общение нарочито формальными словами при встрече и прощании.

Может, конечно, они недостаточно старались, потому что сегодня Гокудера едва успел остановить себя, когда вместо «тебе пора» с языка чуть не сорвалось «останься».

***

Гокудера так и уснул в кресле, а проснувшись, не сразу сообразил, где он, и почему так ломит все тело. Он потянулся и неохотно встал. За окном шумела обычная жизнь: катили по узким улицам мотороллеры, перекрикивались торговцы из двух соседних магазинов, спорили о чём-то громкоголосые мамаши с детьми, а у подъездов на раскладных стульях дремали старики. Все было чужим и непривычным, как будто не с одного конца города в другой перебрался, а попал в совсем иной мир, с иначе идущим временем и другими нуждами. 

На кухне нашёлся кофе, а в начатой пачке оставалось ещё пять сигарет, и это немного примиряло с идущей своей чередой, там, за окном, чужой жизнью, в которую его на время выбросило.

Тревога за Десятого не отпускала, но необходимость действовать была сильнее. На этот раз Десятый выжил, но если не вычислить тех, кто готовил эти покушения, будет и четвёртое, и пятое — пока одно из них не станет последним. Гокудера вдруг ярко, как наяву, увидел Десятого в гробу, в белых цветах. Картинка была такой отчетливой, что даже запах почувствовался — сильный, перебивающий остальные, сладкий до головной боли. 

Гокудера даже зажмурился и сгрёб ладонью все талисманы разом, отгоняя страшные мысли прочь. 

Он обязан был не допустить такого исхода.

Вчера те, кто пытался ликвидировать его самого, сняли с иллюзии его трупа кольцо. Тогда Гокудера подумал, что это люди Вонголы; кольцо понадобится новому Хранителю, потому его заберут обязательно. Но если бы на него открыли охоту, Ямамото бы сказал. Да и состояние Десятого улучшается, не рискнут устранять Гокудеру без его ведома. Вспомнив вчерашний вечер, Гокудера невольно поежился, потянулся за очередной сигаретой. Видеть свой труп оказалось неприятно, даже зная, что это иллюзия. 

Но если не Вонгола, то вчера на него напали те, кто пытался убить Десятого. Им-то зачем кольцо? Как оружие? Для подтверждения, что устранили именно того, кого заказали? 

Или все это — и покушения на Десятого, и вчерашняя атака на него — охота за кольцами?

И тогда вырисовывается кандидат, о котором стоило подумать раньше. Если не после первого же покушения, то уж хотя бы вчера вечером, когда увидел, как снимают кольцо.

Занзас.

Гокудера открыл пачку, посмотрел на две последние сигареты. Вытянул одну, прикурил неторопливо, выпустил струйку дыма вверх.

Да понятно, почему не подумал.

Потому что Ямамото.

Который пришёл, так легко его найдя.

Который проводит в Варии все время, что не занято бейсболом.

Который вполне мог переметнуться на их сторону, ведь там Сквало, учитель, друг и полубожество разом.

И теперь большой вопрос: а чему из сказанного им вчера можно верить?

Ямамото появился, когда стемнело. Гокудера смотрел на него, одетого в джинсы с футболкой, такого с виду простого парня, улыбчивого спортсмена, примерного сына, и старался быть беспристрастным.

Ямамото всегда умел выглядеть безобидным, на это когда-то купился даже Сквало перед боем дождя. От человека с такой улыбкой не ждёшь ничего плохого, она успокаивает почище его пламени, обладателю такой улыбки веришь сразу — пока внимательно в глаза не посмотришь. 

— Сигареты.

Гокудера схватился за пачку под легкий смех.

— А новости?

— Цуна все ещё в коме, но ему лучше. Брауни прогнозов не даёт, ну, он перестраховщик, ты же знаешь. Но выглядит он довольным, так что... 

— Меня не ищут?

— Специально нет. Но если где-то увидят, должны доставить в замок.

Гокудера затянулся, глянул Ямамото прямо в глаза.

— А как там Занзас?

— Нормально, думаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Гокудера смотрел на него и видел одновременно и пацана, с которым познакомился в первый день в школе Намимори, и того, за которого переживал в бою дождя, и того, кому показывал эту квартиру, своё первое приобретение. Того, с кем он целовался у этой самой двери так давно и так недавно одновременно.

«Я ведь могу ошибаться, — думал он. — Я могу ошибаться в обе стороны».

В дверь кто-то позвонил. Ямамото нахмурился, поднёс указательный палец к губам и тихо, по-звериному, скользнул к двери. В его руку лёг стилет — Гокудера едва заметил, как Ямамото достал его из кармана. 

Такого Ямамото он даже не знал, мог разве что догадываться, что он может быть таким.

Гокудера отступил в спальню, достал коробочку на всякий случай, хотя, как ни крути, стилет будет уместнее, никакого лишнего шума и спецэффектов.

Дверь открылась и чей-то радостный голос сообщил:

— Пицца!

— Мы не заказывали, — спокойно ответил Ямамото.

— Но вы же хотите есть... А я не хотел приходить с пустыми руками.

— Кто вы? Что вам нужно?

— Поговорить. А кто я... я тот, кого ты ищешь, Гокудера Хаято, — ответил все тот же веселый голос, и Гокудера выглянул из комнаты.

На пороге стоял высокий молодой человек с белыми волосами, уложенными в странную прическу. Под глазом у него была фиолетовая татуировка.

— Меня зовут Бьякуран, и у меня есть предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться, Хаято.

В руках он держал коробку, от которой, что самое странное в этой ситуации, и правда пахло пиццей.

***

— Не стоит пытаться атаковать меня, — Бьякуран сел на кресло, переплел пальцы и уткнулся в них подбородком. 

По мнению Гокудеры, любой человек, явившийся сюда, был врагом. Черт его знает, упрощало ли ситуацию то, что Ямамото этого странного парня не знал, но тогда откуда у него адрес?

— Вы ведь совсем обо мне ничего не знаете. Глупо будет меня убивать до того, как я заговорю, верно?

Гокудера кивнул. Их посетитель выглядел славным малым с искрой безумия в глазах, такие и правда обычно рассказывали интересные истории.

— Как ты нас нашёл? — спросил его Гокудера.

— Что ты знаешь о теории параллельных миров? — ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.

Гокудера недоуменно вскинул брови — теоретические изыскания в области пространства-времени были последним, что он предполагал обсуждать этим душным вечером. 

— Я умею по ним перемещаться, — просто ответил их странный гость. И продолжил: — Эта квартира есть у тебя во многих мирах, знаешь ли. Удивительное постоянство. Хотя люди вообще редко меня удивляют. 

С одной стороны, звучало как бред. С другой — для многих и пламя это нечто из области фантастики. 

К тому же, как-то же он их нашёл.

— Так вот. Я знаю, что у тебя проблемы, Гокудера Хаято. Тебя подозревают в покушениях на твоего босса. А я могу предложить тебе совсем другую жизнь, где боссом будешь уже ты. Пламя позволяет...

Гокудера дернулся как от удара и впервые посмотрел на Бьякуран серьезно: тот удачно притворялся клоуном, но таковым не был.

— И что ты хочешь за столь щедрое предложение?

— Кольца, — улыбаясь, ответил тот. — Кольца Вонголы. Все.

— Что? Да ты соображаешь...

— О да. Не думаю, что это будет сложно для тебя. Твой босс настолько ценит своих людей, что легко расстанется с какими-то там кольцами, если у его людей после этого исчезнут проблемы, ведь так? Даю тебе неделю.

— А если я не соглашусь?

— Тогда в действие пойдёт план «б».

— Зря ты пришёл сюда. Ни в одном мире, сколько бы их ни было, Гокудера не предаст Цуну.

— У тебя неделя, — вздохнув, повторил Бьякуран. 

Он вышел из квартиры раньше, чем они успели что-либо предпринять: их убрало с дороги пламенем такой силы, что противостоять ему казалось невозможным и бессмысленным.

Гокудера ошарашенно смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, с трудом поднимаясь. 

— А знаешь, в одном он прав... Мы и впрямь ни черта о нем не знаем. Но каков сукин сын, а! Устранит мои проблемы... Которые сам же и устроил, как пить дать. И если он и в самом деле умеет путешествовать между мирами и брать там информацию, то это многое объясняет. Я-то голову ломал, кто мог узнать маршруты поездок Десятого.

— Ты поэтому спрашивал про Занзаса? Думал, он? Но кольца же его уже отвергли, смысл?

— Ты меня так легко нашел.

— Гокудера, — Ямамото стал у него за спиной, его дыхание коснулось волос, но, вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, подался еще ближе. — Хаято... Ты такой умный, но временами такой дурак... Я кружил вокруг этого дома. Ты мне когда-то говорил, что другого места, где, в случае чего, можно залечь на дно, у тебя нет. И я решил, что если тебе по-прежнему некуда идти, то ты появишься здесь. 

Гокудера положил голову ему на плечо, немного подумал, и, решившись, повернулся так, чтобы задевать губами ухо:

— Не к кому, ты хотел сказать. 

Вместо ответа Ямамото обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе, и Гокудера легко прикусил его за мочку.

Они даже до кровати не дошли.

Они даже не попытались, если точнее.

Тогда, пять лет назад, полноценного секса у них так и не было, а сейчас терпеть и откладывать, пусть даже на несколько минут — дойти до спальни, или найти хоть что-то похожее на смазку — оба не собирались. Они целовались, вжимаясь друг в друга, сперва стоя, потом на полу, с трудом стаскивая с себя футболки и джинсы. Без слов, их хватало только на тихие стоны, когда язык, губы, пальцы касались какого-нибудь чувствительного места. И Гокудера невольно сравнивал: за шею к себе для поцелуя он раньше притягивал также, а вот за задницу так уверенно не хватал, а потом перестал думать и об этом, провел языком от груди до пупка, наслаждаясь тем, как дрогнули в ответ мышцы пресса, пересел между раздвинутых ног. Потер ладонями гладкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, склонился, вбирая член в рот, глубоко — и смотрел на Ямамото, пока не выпустил его изо рта. 

Ямамото дернул его к себе, перекатил на спину, придавливая собой. Обвел губы пальцами, уверенно всунул их в рот, собирая слюну. Хреновая замена смазке, но лучше, чем ничего. Ямамото осторожничал, когда растягивал, и когда входил — медленно, короткими толчками, все равно, конечно, было больно, но черта с два бы Гокудера в этом признался. 

Тем более, ему сейчас нравилась и эта тянущая боль, ему сейчас было хорошо, и он дрочил себе, сжимаясь еще сильнее вокруг таранящего его члена, пока не кончил, пачкая спермой руку и живот. Ямамото сдавленно охнул и кончил тоже.

— Жрать хочу, сил нет, — бурчал Гокудера пару минут спустя. — Пицца еще, сука, пахнет... Но не есть же то, что припер этот урод.

— Можем заказать другую, — миролюбиво шептал ему Ямамото, прижимая к себе и отказываясь отпускать.

— Закажем, — согласился Гокудера. — Только не пиццу. Суши. Чисто из принципа.

Ямамото рассмеялся куда-то ему в затылок и ткнулся туда же губами.

В доставку еды они позвонили только часа через три.

*** 

Цуна пришел в себя за сутки до назначенного Бьякураном срока. К тому моменту Гокудера знал о нем достаточно, но, как сам подозревал, далеко не все. 

Его рассказу Цуна, бледный, утыканный капельницами, похоже, даже не удивился.

— Значит, проблем не будет, если отдать ему кольца?

Он улыбнулся так, что на мгновение у Гокудеры екнуло сердце — и правда отдаст. Ошибся; но решение, которое он предложил, понравилось не больше:

— Я их уничтожу. Пойми меня правильно, — Цуна облизнул пересохшие губы, и торопливо продолжил, не давая возразить: — Мне не страшно за себя. Но страшно за вас. За Хранителей. За девчонок. 

Гокудера только головой мотнул. Он не будет спорить со своим боссом, со своим небом. Но все же не сдержался:

— Но Вонгола... Сможет ли она остаться Семьей без них?

— Не важно. Важны только люди.

— А если... если это вдруг не поможет?

— Тогда... как он там сказал? Я пущу в ход план «б».

Случись такое месяц назад, Гокудера спорил бы до хрипоты, убеждая не уничтожать то, что могло стать их козырем в борьбе, и плевать на жертвы.

Сейчас он только кивнул.

Люди важнее.

Вместе они справятся.


End file.
